All Of me
by Forest Gnome
Summary: Re-post AU at the end of S2 -E 13 - Heir to the Demon, What if Oliver went to Felicity not Sarah at the end of the episode heir to the demon, AU for all the following episodes.
1. Chapter 1

AU at the end of S2 -E 13 - Heir to the Demon

What if Oliver went to Felicity not Sarah at the end of the episode heir to the demon, AU for all the following episodes.

(First Arrow Fan fiction)

**All of Me **

After talking to his mother, Oliver got on his bike and headed to the lair but on the way there, he turned on the road and notes that he had changed cores and was headed to Felicity's townhouse. He parked his bike and went up to Felicity's door and rang the door bell. Hearing footsteps walking to the door opened,

"Hey, can I come in?" Oliver asked.

Felicity stepped aside and let him in, once in the living space, Oliver looked around her townhouse thinking to himself that it was her with all the colour and corky objects everywhere. Walking over to the couch and sat down,

"Would you like something to drink?" Felicity asked

"Yes red wine if you have some." He answered

Felicity walk to her kitchen and got two glass and the wine, walked back to the living room and placed the glasses on the coffee table. She began to open the wine bottle when she felt Oliver's hands on hers taking the bottle away from her, he toke the wine opener and opened it for them, poring the wine in the glasses. Taking a sip of wine,

"So what brings you to my door at this time of night?" She questioned Oliver

Oliver take a sip of his wine and sighs, looks at the floor then back at her, "I could not stay at the mansion with my mom there, I got on my bike and drove around and it brought me here. I knew I would feel safe here. I hope you do not mind, I can leave." He started to get up when he felt Felicity's hand on his shoulder, lightly pushing him back down on the couch, that movement made Oliver's shin tingle, and his eyes open. Taking her glass from her hands and placed it on the table, then placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, leaned down placed his lips on hers tasting the water. When he felt Felicity returning the kiss he lightly pushed her to lie on the couch with him on top of her. Moving his kiss to her neckline to her pulse point, Oliver moved his hand up under her t-shirt to her left breast, playing with it, hearing a moan from Felicity's mouth. Oliver began to suck on her pulse point; Felicity's hands moved to his shirt lifting it at the hem and pull it off him, letting the shirt fall to the floor Felicity's hand moved to his back.

"Oliver, bedroom" Felicity gasps out.

Oliver placed her legs around his hips and his arms around her back lift her off the couch and walks them to her bedroom, once in the room Oliver places Felicity on her queen size bed. Moving his hands to the hem of her shirt and removed it and threw to the floor, he started to kiss and lick her neck down to her right breast. Taking it in his mouth he sucked on it, making it hard, and hears a gasp out of her mouth again, he moves his mouth south to her waist band of her pajama pants. With his hands Oliver pulled her pants off and lets them fall on the floor by her bed, he them lowered his mouth between her legs. Felicity eyes followed his ever moment her eyes wide when she saw what his target was, draw in a breath when Oliver's tongue tasted her wetness. Felicity's hand went straight to Oliver's hand and positioned closer to her center, that movement encouraged Oliver to lick faster. He moved one of his hands to her center and inserted a finger with that moment Felicity let out a small gasp,

"Faster Oliver"

Inserting another finger and moving faster feel her walls tightening around his fingers and Felicity's back arch up off the bed. Felicity's nails dug into Oliver's back leaving mark has her orgasm came to the surface and let herself go. Oliver's tongue came to lap up all the juice that was flowing out, hearing Felicity whimper every time his tongue touched her center, he chose to put her out of her misery, so he stop licking and moved up to her face placing a passionate kiss on her lip let her taste herself on his lips.

"Oliver what about you?" she notes that he did not relieved himself.

"Tonight was about me showing you that I choose you. I will go take a shower and be back okay you sleep." he answered kissed her forehead and moved her under the covers. Felicity pointed to the bathroom and closed her eyes. He walks to the bathroom close the door but leavening it an inch open so that he would be able to hear Felicity's if there was anything wrong. Turning on the shower, removing his pants and stepped in, Oliver's hand went to his man hood and he began to stroke it, closing his eyes and imagining that it was Felicity's small hands moving from the base to the tip. His pace quickened till he felt his release, he finished cleaning himself, closed the shower , dried and walk out in just his boxer he climbed in to bed and pulled Felicity close to him, holding her tightly to him. Oliver closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow would be a bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that is following my story and has all DC and CW

I will be taking some part from the show and rewriting others

Chapter 2-AU Time of Death

_**Felicity's Townhouse**_

Felicity wakes up to the sun in her face, reached over to feel for Oliver, but did not feel him next to her, hoping it was not a dream, Felicity opened her eyes look to see where Oliver should be and see a paper folded on his side of pillow. Leaning up on the head board, pulling the covers with her over her chest and picked up the letter to read,

My sweet Felicity,

I am sorry that I could not be there when you woke up but I had the need to exert some energy so I called Diggle to meet me at the factory for a workout. When you get up please meet us there, and bring a cocktail dress for Sarah's homecoming party. We need to talk and before you think that I believe that last night was a mistake the answer is no, it is just to clarify the appropriate place for this relationship to be seen but I do have a hint for you, the lair is not one of them.

Oliver

Felicity looked on the floor for her pajamas when she found them put them on and walked to the bathroom to shower and dress.

_**Team Arrow Cave**_

When Felicity walked down the stairs of the lair she hear sticks hitting together, she left her dress in her car, so when she got all the way down she saw that Sarah was there too. Feeling a little daunt that Oliver was rethinking things with her, she walked to her computer. Felicity did glance at Oliver and saw that he was looking at her walk and the corner of his mouth was up, she then heard a stick hitting skin and saw that Diggle had hit Sarah on the side of her head.

"Sara, I'm so sorry." Diggle said

"It's ok, I'm fine." Sarah replayed

Oliver went to see "She's bleeding, but it's not deep"

They then started to camper scars when Felicity was feeling left out she blurt out, "I have a scar.  
>It's in my mouth. I had my wisdom teeth removed when I was 16. Three stitches.<br>They were really badly impacted."

Oliver smiled at her and walk to her, took her in his arms and kissed her on the mouth "Good morning, did you find my letter and did you sleep well?" Felicity shook head yes to both questions. He notes that her cheeks got rosy smile again and whisper in her ear,

"I like what you are wearing it gives my hands easy access to your lovely pussy" this make Felicity's cheeks rosier.

He then turns to Diggle and Sarah,

"I need to tell you guys something, last night I want to see Felicity after I talked to my mom and we choose to see where this thing with us will go I cannot keep living in fear."

Diggle smiled and walked to Oliver patted him on the back "It's about time man."

Oliver them notes the time "We should get going. You don't want to be late for your own welcome home party." and with that he kissed Felicity again.

"You didn't have to throw me a party, Ollie." Sarah responded

"Sara, when you come back from the dead, you get a party. It's a Queen family tradition." Oliver looked at her.

Sarah let out an breath "Fine but Laurel will think that something is going on with us"

"And I will tell her that I am seeing Felicity, so let's go get ready. You have your dress Felicity?"

Felicity looked at him "Yeah it's in my car"

"Can you meet me at the mansion, you will be changing their okay" Oliver moved to her again kissed her on the lips and nip at her ear. "Then we can go back to your place and have more fun"

_**Queen Mansion **_

Felicity parked right behind Oliver's bike, he got off his bike and walked to her driver side door and open it for her. Oliver gave her a quick kiss

"Felicity just to let you know Thea does not know that my mother and I are not getting along so if we can, try to keep it that way"

Felicity lifted on her toes and kissed him "I will follow your lead okay"

They walking to the mansion and up to Oliver's room when Thea stopped them, looked to Oliver then to Felicity and back to Oliver "Oliver is there something you would like to tell me?" looking back to Felicity

Oliver put his arm around Felicity's back "Yes, Felicity is my girlfriend and she will be attending the party tonight. But first we need to shower and change, see you in a bit." They walk up the rest of the stairs to Oliver's room.

Once inside the room Oliver took Felicity's dress bag place it on one of his chairs and attacked her lips while pushing her to a wall.

"Oliver we do not have time for this" Felicity spoke between kiss.

Lifting her by her ass "Yes we do, I cannot wait till we get back to your place"

He then moved them to his bed once he laid her on the bed he removed his shirt, took Felicity's shoes off and lifted her skirt. Oliver hands moved up and down her legs and kiss the inside of her thighs; he lips approached her pussy, licking the wetness that was flowing out of her. Loving the taste of her, he licks more and inserted his taught in her.

When he did that he received a moan from her and her hips lift trying to get more friction, Oliver moved his hand around her skirt looking for the zipper once he found it he unzipped it and lower the skirt throwing it over his shoulder on the floor he then went for her blouse unbuttoning it and making it join the skirt on the floor.

Oliver felt Felicity's hands trying to pull him and reach his pants, he moved up and helping her out by unbutton and unzipped his pants and kicking they away crawling on to the bed and on top of her Oliver nip at her neck making his hands roam her body wanting to remember every inch of her. Oliver reach to his side table pulled out a condom, ripped the plastic with his teeth, and rolled it on to his man hood all while looking to see any signs from Felicity that she did not want to go this far, but all he saw was lust and want. So he placed himself at her entrance and slid in slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size and to know if she wanted to stop.

To Oliver's surprise Felicity placed her hands on his hips and tried to pull him in her faster, which was his incentive to slide all the way in. Moans and grunts where the only sounds coming out of their mouths, Felicity's hands move to his back clawing it trying to get him closer wanting to feel him all-round her. Oliver moved at a faster pace in her bring Felicity to the edge want her to come first, he moved his hand to her clit adding pressure, feeling her walls tighten around his cock Oliver pump faster in her, that action rewarded him with a soundless yell, with that Oliver realise himself in her. Letting a breath out and collapsed next to Felicity, slowly he pulled the condom off his man hood and threw it away then lay back next to her.

Felicity turned to face him "We need to shower and get dress and TALK."

Oliver rolled off the bed and held out his hand for her, Felicity took it and was lead to the bathroom. In the bathroom Oliver opened the water and walked them in, once in the shower Oliver took the soap and begun to wash Felicity body. Once they were done they got out, Oliver took a towel, wrapped it around his hips then took another one and wrap it around Felicity and started to dry her, they walked in the bedroom and started to get dress with little kisses in between putting clothes on.

"Oliver can you help me with the zipper" Felicity looked over her shoulder

He looked up from buttoning his shirt, his eyes wide in recognising the dress was the same one from the Dodger case but now he would be able to take it off her.

He walk to her "I would love to help," he finished zipping her up. His then kissed her neck "and I would love to be the one to take it off too."

"Let go down stairs." she placed a kiss on his cheek.

_Party time _

[Doorbell rings]

Oliver and Felicity open the door "Ah, come in. Come in, come in. I do not see Laurel will she be late?"

Officer Lance looked at the floor "She will not be coming."

Oliver shakes his head but leads them to where the party is.

As the night goes on offer Lance gets a phone call "Sorry, work" and Felicity's phone goes off, so they excuse themselves as well.

"We are on our way."

"How did you know it was me?" Diggle responded

"Lance got a call too" Felicity replied

They head to the lair and got ready to meet up with Lance to get the information, once the meeting was done Oliver and Sarah headed to the lair to give the info to Felicity.

She set up an automatic scan for known associates to Walczak's and went home back with Oliver.

_**Next Day**_

The next morning Felicity woke up with her head on something hard and manly, opening her eyes she sees that Oliver is starring at her.

Oliver kissed her on the nose "Morning beautiful." then rolled on top of her nipped at her neck moved to her ear then her lips, begging for entrance.

"Not to ruin the mood, but we still need to talk" she puffed out

Oliver rolled off her "I know," he moved up to the head boarded "so to get to the point, the office and outside this place and lair we cannot show our relationship. I do not want anyone coming after you."

Kissed him on the check "I understand" Felicity replied "I will go see what the scans came up with" she got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready, Oliver choose to just lay there.

_**Later that day **_

Felicity was hitting that fighting dummy when Sarah came down the stairs.

"Plant your feet. Strong foundation. Equals stronger punch."Sarah instructed Felicity

Felicity punches the dummy.

"If this is for self defense, I'd recommend Wing Chun. It uses your opponent's strength against him. So it's ideal for smaller people like us."

"You seem like you can take care of yourself just fine." Felicity mumbled back

Just then Oliver and Diggle come down the stairs "Where are we with the skeleton key? And what are you wearing? And have you been here all day?"

Felicity walk away from the dummy "scans is still going on the Walczak's known associates with decryption experts on the NSA watch list, but it's taking some time.

"Which we don't have. Ok, the key is not just a code breaker. In the wrong hands, it's a weapon."

"But whoever killed Walczak, in addition to finding creepy uses for clock parts, is very good at covering his tracks." She did not answer the other question. 

Oliver walk to her and but his hand on her shoulder "Lucky for us. Uncovering tracks is what you're very good at." 

"Right. Of course" She answered back low spirited

Oliver lead her away from the computer "Felicity what is wrong? Everything was okay this morning."

Puffing out a breath she answered "Everything is fine just.."

"Just what Felicity?"

Looking to the floor "I feel a little out of place. Don't get me wrong, I am happy Sarah is alive but she was on the island with you, you cared for her before me and she can have you back out there. I can't, so I am waiting till you change your mind on this us thing."

Taking her face in his hands "Felicity I came to you that night, I choose you. I will leave and hit the streets with Sarah, keep working on the key call if there is anything, okay?." Then kissed her and went to suit up.

Couple hours later

Felicity heard a beeping on her computer "The key is in use."

Oliver and Sarah head to the location, "They're already gone!"

"Think I have an idea where. The skeleton key operates on an OFDM wireless signal. I'm picking up a transmission signal in the alley next to the bank." Felicity said over the commlink.

Them a voice came over the commlinks "But you won't be heading there."

"What was that?"

"He's hacked our transmission."

The voice spoke again "My associates may be headed to the alley, but the 9:10 bus from Crescent Circle is about to collide with the Starlight Freight Express."

Felicity looks at her screen "Oh, my God, he's right, the 910's headed for the track at Amherst."

"By my calculations, you can't be in two places at once." The voice says

Oliver looks at Sarah "He doesn't know there's two of us."

Sarah goes to the ally, Oliver gets on his bike to go on the route of the 910 bus, in the ally Sarah hits a man with haft of her staff and Oliver drives in front of the bus to stop it, they then head back to the club. Once at the club Oliver and Sarah changed in their caviling clothes and when to watch the T.V's in the clubs. On the T.V's was broadcasting the news.

They hear Thea back out to the bar "How can I run a bar without any bartenders? For that matter, how can you quit without giving me notice? No, one hour before opening is not notice, Mandy." She hangs up and looks to Oliver "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Sarah looks at them "I'm going to go use the little blonde's room."

Oliver and Thea are left alone "Everything ok?" Oliver asked

"You tell me. Other than the party, I haven't seen you at home all week."

"I've been busy. Being a CEO doesn't leave me a lot of free time, and I have been staying at Felicity's."

"Yeah, looks to me a whole lot like you're avoiding mom."

"I'm not avoiding mom. I just feel like the house is not for me." 

"You're lucky your life does not revolve around lying." 

"Thea. Everything's fine." 

"You know, it's secrets that pushed this family apart in the first place, Ollie." 

"Speedy, speedy. Really. Everything's fine." Oliver kisses her on the head then Thea walks away. He then headed down to the lair.

_**Lair **_

Oliver walks to Felicity's work station "What do we know?"

She turns in her chair "He hacked into our frequency, somehow gained remote access, but I upgraded our firewall. Now he won't be able to talk into our comms even if he had a bazooka.  
>You know computer science-wise."<p>

"Good."

"Think I have something that might help us track him down." Sarah interrupted

"I can run that to the lab." Felicity said hopeful

Sarah put the blood under the microscope "I spent a year on the freighter studying genetic blood anomalies. I kind of know my way around a microscope. There's some significant cell damage and the platelet count is extremely low. Felicity, can I use your computer?" not waiting for an answer Sarah rolls to the computer next to her.

" Macgregor's Syndrome. It's a genetic defect that creates fluid build-up in the lungs, which leads to oxygen deprivation and multi system organ failure. It's terminal."

Diggle see the sad face on Felicity and walk to her "But the syndrome may give us a way to ID him.  
>People with Macgregor's are extremely rare, and people with Macgregor's and a degree in computer science are even more rare. William Tockman. Former encryption engineer at, wait for it- Kord Enterprises.<p>

"What's the point? He'll be dead before he can spend all the money." Diggle questions

Felicity looks deeper "He's not stealing the money for himself. He's using it for his family.  
>His sister, specifically. She's got cystic fibrosis and needs a lung transplant."<p>

Walk away Oliver yells "Give me an address, please."

She yells back the address turns around and Oliver and Sarah are already half way up the stairs, a sad look fell over Felicity's face again.

_**Alleyway**_

Oliver and Sarah got to the location and saw nothing "This area doesn't look very residential." 

"There." 

"That's Tockman's ride."

They got to the vehicle and open the door "Tockman's not here. Just some device."

"I'm on it. Whatever's in the truck is transmitting the same OFDM signal Tockman used at the bank." Felicity answered back.

"Can you trace it?"

"As we speak. It's leading back to our network. Tockman's piggybacking off my hack. It's a trap. He-he's trying to break into our network." Felicity informs Oliver in a panic voice

Tockman replayed " I'm not trying. I am. Where are you? Are you home? Are you safe? Somewhere you think you're safe somewhere without windows for anyone to creep through? Underground, perhaps? You think no one can get to you? You think no one can touch you in the safety of your hidey hole?"

In a worried voice Oliver says "Felicity"

"But I can." Tockman voice echo around the lair

At that the computer start to get fried and sparks flew everywhere, Diggle grabs Felicity and moves her away from the computer. Oliver and Sarah rushed back to the lair.

Oliver hears the noise and ran to his bike and headed back to the lair to check on Felicity. Once there, he saw that all the computers are fried and Felicity is sitting on the floor near the network tower with Diggle next to her.

Oliver kneels down next to her and asks "How bad?"

Pull out fried mother boards Felicity answer back "Tockman used the skeleton key to penetrate our firewall. And recode our security. Basically, he told our system to commit suicide. And it did. Bravo, clock king."

"Sara stopped Tockman's men before they could get away with the cash. So Tockman is going to be looking for another score. Maybe we should give him one. Would you call Walter and have him liquidate. Put it in cash in my vault at Starling National, and ask him to do it tonight." She answer as he is getting up from next to Felicity.

"If Tockman wants to make another score," Diggle started to say

"Who better to rob than a suddenly cash flush Oliver Queen?" Oliver finished the sentence.

"And what if he doesn't take the bait?" Sarah interjects

"That's a good point. Make it 800,000 shares."

"Ok" Felicity puff out

"Like I don't have better things to do" Felicity thinks to her self

Felicity was feeling that left out feeling again, the day started so well now it felt like she was a nobody again like last night meant nothing. She would have to talk to Oliver about this when they find the time but first the computers.

"Can I do anything" Sarah questioned

Felicity looked at her "Go to your dinner. Your family's probably waiting for you."

"Right, dinner at Laurel's, this is more important."

"You can't do anything here, Sara. Your family's important, too." Felicity replayed back

"Will you go with me?"

" What?" Oliver says suppressed

" I know I've wanted us all to get together for a while now. It's just, now that it's actually here, I'm nervous. I mean, last time I saw Laurel, it didn't go very well, and It'd be helpful to not have to go alone."

"I can't, Sarah I need to stay with Felicity. Sorry" Oliver replies

A smile comes on Felicity face. Happy that Oliver remembers that he choose her and not Sarah. So Sarah head out to Laurel's place for diner, she went back to fixing her computers.

Oliver sat down on his chair "If you need anything let me know I am here."

Some time past and Oliver was getting restless "I'm gonna head out for a bit, ok?"

"Ok, I will call if there is anything" Felicity said and returned to her mother board.

_**Half hour later**_

Oliver comes back to the lair and sees Diggle tapping on buttons on the computer, with Sarah on his heals back from her diner.

"Have you seen Felicity?" Diggle asked Oliver

He looks at Diggle "No. Wait, why?"

"I went to Big Belly to get some take-out. When I came back, she was gone. I haven't seen her for hours."

At that moment Oliver's phone rings seeing the caller ID "Hey "

"Tockman took the bait. The money you had Walter deposit. I'm reading his signal at Starling National." Felicity says before her can say anything else.

"Wait! How do you know that?

"Because I'm here."

"What?" Oliver says unhappily

Oliver, Diggle and Sarah head out to meet Felicity at the Starling National Bank, Oliver was not happy with Felicity being there alone.

Getting there he went to go look for her.

Hearing noise Felicity hints behind the safety deposit services station till she feels a hand on her arm,

"Aahh! Ahem." She look up to see Diggle then a throat clear turn to face Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" she can hear the mad tone in his voice.

"I'm tracking Tockman. He fried our computers, so I'm using the banks to trace the skeleton key's signature."

Sarah steps next to her "And the jacket?" Looking at her leather coat

Felicity answer her "I was cold"

"Diggle, get her out of here." Oliver in a demanding tone "We will talk about this when we get back to the lair ,Felicity"

Diggle began to pull Felicity out when the alarms when off, Felicity ran back behind the desk again and looked on the screen.

"Tockman disabled the bank's security system. I will re-able it."

Diggle looks at the screen over Felicity shoulder "They're blocking our way out."

Sarah move to go deal with the intruders when Oliver stops her "I'll deal with them." And he runs to them.

Felicity views the screen "Tockman's signal's strong. He's here, he's close."

"Find him, Felicity." Diggle speaks

They then heard Tockmans voice "No need. I'll tell you exactly where I am. I'm everywhere. At the moment, I'm particularly focused on the sub-level, the gas mains, specifically."

Felicity pulls out her tablet and pulls up the blue prints of the bank she sees that he shut the gas main release turn to Diggle "Oh, my God. He shut down the gas main release." Diggle leave to where the gas main is.

Looking back at her tablet "Wait, Tockman overplayed his hand. The gas main's in the city's network, that's where I live."

Sarah gazed at her confusedly "Am I supposed to understand that?"

"In trying to blow us up, he gave me a way to track him down."

Sarah nodes her head at that "That I understood" and they headed in that direction, once they get there they saw Tockman holding a gun and points it at Sarah when he shot, Felicity pushed her out of the way falling on some dirty covers.

"You don't even know why I'm doing this. The money's not for me! I'm doing this all for her!" Tockman announces.

Then Sarah see sparks fly from Tockman's coat "What was that?"

"His cell phone. I uploaded the same virus he used on my gear in the foundry. I didn't just kill him, did I?" Felicity replied

Sarah walks to him feels his pulse "Just knocked him out."

Sarah talks in her comm link "Let's head back, Felicity is hurt"

Hearing that Oliver's heart sank.

**Lair **

Oliver is behind Felicity, stitching her up "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

Answer a little loopy "Mm-mm. You guys never go to the hospital. Besides, Dig gave me some of those aspirins. Are you spinning?"

Oliver looks at Diggle over Felicity shoulder "Aspirins?"

Diggle walk next to him and whisper in his ear "Oxycodone."

"All done" Oliver says while he places the shirt over her shoulder and walk in front of her "You all right? Diggle had mentioned that maybe you were feeling a little left out."

She looked up at him "I was getting use to being your girl. Then Sarah shows up and I feel like I am push aside I know it's stupid and you told me you chose me but some of your actions say otherwise"

He kisses her on the lips "I am sorry I will do better." Then his phone rang "I have to go home."

_**Mansion**_

"Thea!" Oliver yell once inside

His mother walks to him "Oliver. What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"Thea, texted me there was an emergency at the house."

"I'm in the middle of a meeting and Thea's not even here."

"Well, then why would she I can't believe she would do this."

"Do what?"

"She's trying to force us to talk because she's sensing the tension between us."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Nothing. To protect her. Not you."

Some comes out of the living room "Mrs. Queen. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, thank you. Uh, my son just dropped by. Oliver, I'd like you to meet Slade Wilson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen." Slade extends his hand to Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU to all my followers and reviewer LOVE getting e-mail notifications

Chapter 3-"The Promise"

_**Mansion **_

There was a stunned look on Oliver face when the man introduced himself has Slade Wilson, believing that he had died on the island, Slade being alive could not be a good thing. At that monument the front door opened and you could see Thea suiting in the house."Mom? Ollie?"

Oliver and Slade turn to see Thea walking to them, Slade introduced himself to her, they heared Moira walk back into the living room "Thea, your here, good, I was just about to show him our collection of 9th century American landscapes. But you know more about them would you please help me."

So they walked to where the art was, as Thea was showing the art, Oliver dialed Felicity's phone number hoping she was still with the others.

_**Lair**_

Sara was showing Roy how to shoot an arrow when a phone started to ring while Felicity and Diggle walked back in the lair with bags of take-out.

"Is anyone going to get that? I'll take that as no. No worries". 

Grabbing her phone "No matter where I go, I'm just answering phones. Hello? Oliver? Well, I do think we have been butt dialed."

She switched the phone to speaker hearing Thea's voice "And here is a Joseph Cooper from 1890."

Roy stops what he is doing and listens when they heard another voice "That's gorgeous."

Upon hearing that voice Sara froze in place "Wait, hold on. I know that voice."

"I actually have a painting from his first solo exhibition in Boston" they heard from the phone.

Sara moved to the shelf that had knife on it "Find your biggest gun, we need to go to mansion. Slade will kill Oliver and his family"

Diggle goes to the big gun, Roy and Felicity are behind Sara, she looks at Felicity "You are hurt stay here."

"No" she answer back "If I don't come Oliver's mother will wonder why you are there and not me. So I am coming with." Felicity's face showed that there was not going to be any arguing about it. So they headed to the mansion.

Mansion

When they reached the mansion Diggle goes to set up point so he can see the front of the house and Sara, Felicity and Roy walked in from the front door, inside Roy calls out to Thea "Thea, you home?"

Thea turn to Roy and hugged him and sees that Felicity and Sara are with him. "Roy! I thought I was meeting you at Verdant. Hello, Felicity and Sara."

"Yeah but Felicity came by the club looking for Oliver, so I took her here" Roy replied

Moira walks out from behind her daughter "Sara, Felicity, hello."

Oliver came from behind his mother looking at Sara and Felicity with a worried look on his face "Felicity what are you doing here?"

She walked up to him "Silly me, I forgot my tablet in your room and I wanted to get it before we all go out."

"Mr. Wilson, this is my son's girlfriend Felicity Smoke." Moira introduces

Slade looks at Oliver "is she your special someone"

Oliver about to open is mouth with Felicity speaks first "I will go up get my table them we can leave right Oliver we don't want to be late" and she walks up the stairs.

"So what would you like to do now, Mr. Wilson?Moira questions, hoping to break some of the tension in the room.

Looking at her, Slade replies "Well, I'd hate to break up the party But I think I should be going," chuckles, "I look forward to seeing more of you, Moira."

Sara walks up to Oliver and whispers "Dig's got a shot lined up outside."

With a slit node Oliver walks to Slade " , may I walk you to your car?"

They walk to the door and outside to Slade, Oliver turns to him "Cyrus Gold, the man in the skull mask, all this was you. They worked for you."

Slade smile at him "Well, I have my allies, just as you have yours, John Diggle, for example.  
>I suppose you're wondering why he hasn't taken his head shot." Oliver gets a worried look on his face <p>

"Don't worry. He's still alive-for now." Slade replied

" What do you want?"

"Five years ago, I made you a promise. Do you remember? Well, I'm here to fulfill it.  
>I'll see you around, kid." Slade drive away<p>

Oliver went back into the mansion to check on Felicity, once inside he saw Felicity at the bottom of the stairs, he also sees his mother walking to him " Did leave?"

Holding Felicity hand and turn to his mother "Yeah."

"It's getting pretty late, I'm going to go, too." Moira looks at them.

Oliver just shrugged his shoulders "Hmm."

Moira looks at him a little disappointed "Oliver, I know you and I have our differences, but they hardly excuse your behavior tonight. If this is the way you're going to act around me from now on, then don't come by the house anymore."

"Fine then I won't but if you are looking for me, I will be at Felicity's" Oliver takes Felicity hand and walks out with Sara behind him.

Once outside he turns to Felicity "Why did you come? Why not let Sara, Roy and Diggle come?"

"What would your mother say or think if it was just them? And for your information when I was in your room I did a scan and I 'm 99% sure that he bugged your house. So when we get back to the lair I can double check, first let's go check on Diggle, make sure he's okay."

They go to the roof where Diggle was and saw him unconscious but all in one piece, they woke him up and headed to the lair.

Lair

Felicity walked to her computers to see if what she picked up at the mansion was right, in the mean time, Oliver looked over at Diggle to make sure that he was all right, not seeing any damage done. He marched up to Felicity and placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at the screen " So, were you right?"

She turned to him "Yes, what do you want me to do? I can piggy back on his signal and see what he sees."

"Yes, do that" He kissed her on the head and went back to see Diggle and Sara.

"How are you feeling, Diggle"

Diggle eyes were on Oliver then on the floor "Feel kinda foolish that Slade got the jump on me"

Oliver placed his hand on his shoulder "It's okay as long as you are okay, we will solve this together has a team. I will call Roy and see what things are like at the mansion."

Then turns to Felicity "When you are done, we are heading home and getting some sleep. I think we all should, I have a feeling it will be a while before we'll have some peace."

Felicity got up "I'm ready to go."

They drove to her place in her car, leaving the bike at the club. Parking in her spot, they got out of the car and held hands all the way to her door. She took out her keys, opened the door and walked in with Oliver right behind her, she through her keys in a bowl by the entrance, Oliver closed the door, locked it, went to her stereo and turn it on, Felicity turned to him.

Oliver walks to her "Dance with me." he takes her in his arms

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out,<br>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind?<br>I'm on your magical mystery ride,  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.<p>

My head's under water,  
>But I'm breathing fine.<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.

'Cause all of me,  
>Loves all of you.<br>Love your curves and all your edges,  
>All your perfect imperfections.<br>Give your all to me,  
>I'll give my all to you.<br>You're my end and my beginning,  
>Even when I lose I'm winning.<br>'Cause I give you all of me,  
>And you give me all of you, oh.<p>

"I am worried about you ,Slade can be very dangerous"

"Oliver, I am with you all the way but you can't hide me forever"

Kissing her lips, "If my life was not dangerous I would tell the world"

How many times do I have to tell you?  
>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too.<br>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood.  
>You're my downfall, you're my muse,<br>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.  
>I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you.<p>

My head's under water,  
>But I'm breathing fine.<br>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.

'Cause all of me,  
>Loves all of you.<br>Love your curves and all your edges,  
>All your perfect imperfections.<br>Give your all to me,  
>I'll give my all to you.<br>You're my end and my beginning,  
>Even when I lose I'm winning.<br>'Cause I give you all of me,  
>And you give me all of you, oh.<p>

Olive lowered his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss; his hands moved to her dress zipper and lowered it.

"Oliver I think we should take this to the bedroom."

So that is where they went, Oliver taking her legs around his hips, once in the room he placed her on her bed, slowly, he removed her dress, nipping at her neck. Oliver lowers the sleeve over her shoulder, makes her pull her arm out them, then lowered the dress over her hips, kissing her shoulders, stomach, and her hip bone. Has he continued to lower the dress Oliver kissed the inside of her thigh moving to her knee till the dress was all the way off and threw on the floor, his eyes moved back up her body.

The moon light coming in thru the window was making her body glow, licking his lips he then attacked passionately. Hoping to show how he was felt through the kiss. Felicity hands went to his top pulling it off, then to his pants pull at the button then the zipper lower them over his hips till she couldn't reach any more. Oliver got up and kicked the pants off, she noted that he was not wearing any underwear, eyes wide and licking her lips. Reaching out her hands for him, he moved to her, once he was on top of her, her hands move all over his back pulling him has close has possible. Oliver hands moved to her back to unclip her bra and then he let it fall to the floor. He move to her nice, matching, lace underwear that was a nice deep green, smiling that it was the same green as his costume. He kiss just at the waist band the pulled them off leaving her naked to him. He placed himself at her entrance not wanting to waste time, he pushed himself into her, he released a moan, pulled her to him till they looked like they were one person.

The only sounds in the room were their moans and granting hope to put all that they could not say into this moment. Lips all over the place, every part of their bodies were toughed, kissed and nipped at.

"Oliver so close, faster" Felicity moaned out

Oliver quickened his movement driving into her, pulling himself almost all the way out then pushed himself back in, with every movement he received moans and her hands clawing at his back that caused him to arch his back, and push his penis deeper in her. He felt her walls closing over his penis making him harder so his rhythm quickened again till he felt her orgasm, her walls where milking him and all he could do was join her in bliss.

Oliver pulled out of her slowly and laid next to her, turn his face, kissed her lips, and pulled the covers over them hopping that they would make it through this with little to no damage.

Give me all of you.  
>Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts,<br>Risking it all, though it's hard.

'Cause all of me,  
>Loves all of you.<br>Love your curves and all your edges,  
>All your perfect imperfections.<br>Give your all to me,  
>I'll give my all to you.<br>You're my end and my beginning,  
>Even when I lose I'm winning.<br>'Cause I give you all of me,  
>And you give me all of you.<p>

I give you all of me,  
>And you give me all of you, oh.<p>

A.N Song: All of me By JOHN LEGEND


End file.
